Significance: Develop strategies that encourage collaborative and interdisciplinary research; mentor Junior scientists; identify emerging service needs; sen/e as the conduit to the University to communicate value of population sciences; partner with departments in recruiting population scientists; provide outstanding cost efficient services to support large-scale population science research. Innovation: University commitment to hire in the population sciences; leveraging commitment to encourage departments to hire broadly in the population sciences; partnering financially in recruiting/retaining faculty; the commitment of a new building to house the PRC; new services such as grant tracking database and electronic proposal archive.